Down The Rabbit Hole- Again
by KittenXPuppy
Summary: Kagome was pushed into the well a second time-this one by Kikyo who cursed her to go back further in time! Who will she meet, and who will she fall in love with? Will she ever get back to her friends, or home? Read to find out! (Please, review whether you want this to be with Sesshomaru, or Inu no Taisho!)
1. Trip To The Past

**Down The Rabbit Hole- Again**

**I do **_**not**_** own Inuyasha, nor any of its characters.**

Down the rabbit hole. Again.

Seriously, why couldn't she just have a normal life?

She wanted a life like her friends- Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi -lived. She wanted to go to school, to love, to marry, to grow old and die. She didn't want to fight demons, she didn't want to be a miko, and she sure as hell didn't want to be pushed into the well, sending her even _farther_ back in time!

Of course, Kagome wasn't positive she was further back. All she knew was one moment she was sitting on the lip of the Bone Eaters well alone, the next she was suddenly, violently being pushed backwards into the dark depths of the well. The last thing she heard was an evil kind of chanting-she was _positive _it was Kikyo-before she was swallowed by an unfamiliar red light. The next thing she knew, she was laying flat on her back staring up at the entrance of the well. It looked the same- same blue sky, not the well house roof-same fluffy, cotton candy-like clouds. She didn't _see_ anything different, but she _felt_ something was wrong.

Kagome climbed the vines out of the well, looking around when she reached the top.

_Still looks the same as always, huh?_

She sighed. She'd be lying if she said she wanted Inuyasha to be here right now.

It's been 5 year since the group started looking for the jewel shards. She was now 20 and longed for adventure around every turn. She was no longer afraid of anything- not even the ruthless Dog Demon, Lord Sesshomaru or Naraku. She had been trained in her miko powers and in swordsmanship, she was even more accurate with the bow than before and could channel her energy into anything she wanted. Her fighting/self defense skills had sky-rocketed. She was even an expert at dodging and whatnot.

But-all this wasn't the reason she didn't miss Inuyasha. No-the reason was because he _would not leave her alone!_

On her second year in the Feudal Era, Kagome had realized she didn't truly love Yash. She just held a "puppy love" of sorts for him.

But now-now he wouldn't stop pestering her!

Three years after she finally accepted she didn't love the mutt, he decided _he _loves _her_! For weeks now he's been professing his undying love for her, saying he had chosen her over Kikyo. For weeks now, he's been trying to convince her she still love him. He was sorely mistaken.

So, it was a relief that she got a break from him.

The others changed some as well.

Shippou had grown-he was now 58 and reached Kagome's shoulders. He still looked at Kagome as his mother. He now started to develop a romantic interest in Kirara.

Kirara was the same as always.

Sango was still amazing. She still viewed Kagome as her sister. Her and Miroku were now in a serious relationship.

And Miroku was still Miroku, though he had stopped groping everyone except Sango and occasionally Kagome herself.

She sighed as she continued her hike to Edo-she had been so consumed by her thoughs, she didn't notice the bright golden eyes watching her or the aura that was sealed, but could still be felt.

**Soooooo... tell me what you thought! **

**I hope to get very good reviews for this one, I have high hopes for it!**

**Oh, and please, check out my other fic I'm still working on, "The Mystery That Must Be Solved"!**

**Thanks! ^.^**


	2. Discovery

**I do **_**not**_** own Inuyasha, nor any of its characters.**

Chapter 2

As Kagome walked to Edo, she started thinking about her enemies.

Kikyo started trying to kill her again about a year ago. If they were to see each other, she would attempt to shoot Kagome with an arrow or purify her with her miko powers. (How she could do that with Kagome being a miko also, she would never know.) A couple of years ago, Kagome stopped looking at herself as a cheap copy of the clay pot and really looked at herself. Now, instead of seeing the similarities between them, she only seen the differences. While Kikyo had dull, brown eyes and dark grayish hair, Kagome had bright, crystal blue eyes with midnight raven hair. Kikyo had no muscle and was "chunky", and Kagome was muscular and thin. Kikyo was short and Kagome was tall. Kikyo's hair was to her shoulders while Kagome's was at her waist. Kikyo's nails were short with chips and nicks in them, while Kagome managed to keep hers long and unharmed. Kikyo's aura was dark green-yellow, and Kagome's was pinkish-red. Kikyo's heart was filled with malice, and Kagome's was killed with kindness. Kagome realized long ago that she was better than Kikyo. Instead of being jealous of her, she now pitied the corpse.

Naraku now started to make regular visits, trying to make her his bride/mate. The group always fought him and his incarnations off. He had over half of the Shikon Jewel, and Kagome had about a quarter. He had two more incarnations by the names of Eiji and Kyo, who were twins. They had short, spiky, yellow hair, red eyes with snake-like pupils, armor like a turtle's shell, five-inch claws, and moth-like feelers atop their heads. They seemed to be creatures combined from snake, turtle, moth, and tiger demons. They proved to be a dangerous duo, seeing as their best attack was combined and called "spike storm". It was much like Inuyasha's "adamant barrage", except they were more like porcupine quills, they fell from the sky, and there was _a lot_ more of them. Their swords were called _Hakuhyo_ and _Aoi Hono_. So far, no one knew how to defeat them.

Sesshomaru was just the same as always. He was just more persistent in trying to take the Tetsaiga, though. He had been ever since... the accident. About a year ago, the gang had helped him battle a bunch of neko youkai. No one seen the stray cat until it was too late. The only thing that gave it away was a little girl's scream. Then... nothing. They had all turned just in time to see Rin's lifeless, bloody corpse hit the ground. Sesshomaru had went into blood lust, killing every neko there. By the time all of them were dead, Sesshomaru still had not calmed down. He'd tried to kill Inuyasha, but the Tetsaiga's barrier had protected him. There was only one person who was able to calm him...

Kagome shook herself from her thoughts as she started to approach Edo. She stood atop hill for what felt like hours, just looking over the tiny village. Where dozens of rice fields once lay, there was now only eleven, at most. The once plentiful and thriving village only house seven ramshackle huts. Kagome _knew_ she was further in the past. The hamlet was less developed and the trees were shorter.

Kagome plopped down in the grass with a sigh and crossed her legs. She put her chin in her hand and lost herself in her thoughts.

Unknown Source's POV

Unknown to Kagome, deep, golden eyes watched her from behind.

_I have not seen this woman before. Her power is remarkable, although well tamed. _

He listened as she stared to sing, though it seemed it was unconscious on her part.

_Raindrops Fall from everywhere_

_I reach out for you but you're not there_

_So I stood waiting in the dark_

_With your picture in my hands_

_Story of a broken heart_

As she sung, clouds started to shroud the sky, covering the sun and promising rain. A moment later, they opened up and a light, sprinkling rain started to fall. The girl paid no mind as her flimsy white kimono was soaked with water, becoming nearly transparent. Her ebony locks stuck to her back, reaching down to pool in the grass where she was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest.

_Stay with me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I can't be without you_

_Just stay with me_

_And hold me close_

_Because I built my world around you_

_And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_

_So stay with me_

_Just stay with me_

By now she had tilted her head up and was singing to the sky. Her aura had taken a melancholy feel to it, letting the golden eyes know what she was feeling. The rain poured faster now, soaking everything it touched and brought a smile to the onna's lips.

_I'm trying and hoping for the day_

_When my touch is enough_

_To take the pain away _

_'Cause I've searched for so long_

_The answer's clear_

_We'll be okay if we don't let it disappear_

He could not smell them and could not see them -for the rain washed them away- but he knew she was crying. It was ironic, really. She was crying, yet she was smiling.

He knew right away that she wasn't normal.

_Stay with me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I can't be without you_

_Just stay with me_

_And hold me close_

_Because I built my world around you_

_And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_

_So stay with me_

_Just stay with me_

He admired her voice. It soothed him in ways that no one had ever been able. For the first time in nine centuries, his beast wasn't trying to break his chains. On the contrary, he and his beast were joining once more.

_I've searched my heart over_

_So many, many times_

_No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night_

_Our picture hands up to_

_Remind me of the days_

_You promised me we'd always be_

_And never go away_

_That's why I need you to stay_

When one joins with their beast, it means that the beast has given them their strength and power without needing to be released. It is completely the beast's decision, and only happens when it is truly and happy. He'd been joined with his beast only one other time, and that was over 900 years ago. It was heedless to say that it came as a complete surprise that it all of the sudden wanted to join, after all the time that had passed.

_Stay with me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I can't be without you_

_Just stay with me_

_And hold me close_

_Because I built my world around you_

_And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_

_So stay with me_

_Just stay with me_

As the raven-haired beauty's song ended, she stiffened while her eyes flew opened.

Kagome's POV

Kagome had finally felt the aura. It was very well concealed, but with her miko powers trained, she could still sense it.

She whipped around, her hands rising automatically while she got ready to purify the powerful demon behind her, if it was a threat.

**I do not own "Stay With Me" It is sung by Danity Kane. It's one of my favorite songs, though.**

**Don't know when chapter 3 will be posted, just so ya's know.**

**Check out my other story, "The Mystery That Must Be Solved". Got some really good reviews so far, so it might be something you want to check out.**

**Thanks for reading, please review and favorite or follow.**

**Toodles!**

**-SesshyKins**


End file.
